wmsrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Environmentally Friendly Robotics
Without a doubt the greatest threat to us as of this moment is the drastic global climate change. The challenges range from a change in the pH in our oceans, which will kill off a massive number of ocean dwellers key to maintaining the climate; to rising sea levels, wiping out the coastal homes of millions; to a drastic increase in surface temperatures, which is effecting plant life as well as the migrational patterns of birds and altering the environments key for the survival of a multitude of species. The list of challenges presented by global climate change is long and tedious and cannot be solved simply. Unfortunately, humans contribute a great deal of non-biodegradable waste, which is leaked into our oceans and natural water supplies. According to some sources, over one million birds and one hundred-thousand sea mammals are killed yearly by pollution. And it does not stop there. The ocean's creatures that are consuming these waste products, especially plastic, are then caught and put on a plate for our consumption. You may not know this, but the plastic wastes these creatures absorb are now becoming a serious part of our daily diet. If you think GMO's are dangerous, imagine what plastic is doing to contaminate your body and destroy the lives of an unacceptable number of sea life. So if the suffering and death of millions of sea creatures and birds is not enough to make you aware of the dangers of polluting, then remember this, it is affecting you, you just don't notice it. The affects we are having on our planet due to our excessive carbon emissions and poor choice in energy resources hurts more than just our oceans. We are polluting the air with our toxins and in doing so, the earth's climate is changing quickly and the average surface temperature of our planet is rising. This is melting the icecaps, raising the ocean levels, changing the landscape, and having a massive effect on the weather patterns in typically consistent environments. Natural disasters are about to become a very serious, and far more prevalent issue, as places before untouched by such disasters will be facing the unexpected. People will lose property, animals will be stripped of their families and homes, environments will be drastically altered and plant life, too, will suffer. Things are not getting serious, it has been this way, but only now are our world's leaders beginning to pay mind to the dangers of global climate change. Seemingly suddenly, a number of citizens of earth across the globe have been working furiously together to design environment friendly robots to aid in cleaning up our Earth. The creations have been brilliant. First, I would like to point your attention toward the SeaBin. This little cleanup bot is designed to consume the waste products floating on the surface of the ocean, including micro-plastics, which are a serious harm to ocean life as well as human life when consumed. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tiy7WQYQyhY Another prime use of technology has introduced the Solar Sunflower, a highly effective form of absorbing and storing energy from solar rays. If marketed properly and distributed world wide, this energy resource could wipe out our need for biofuels. ☀://www.ibm.com/ibm/responsibility/corporateservicecorps/solar.html